(1) Field
Disclosed is a refuge.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years there has been a growing concern for student and faculty safety in schools during a threat or a perceived threat of bodily harm. When a threat is detected, schools have developed lockdown practices whereby doors are locked to limit movement within the school. Nonetheless, recent events have illustrated that lockdown practices are insufficient, and have illustrated the need to provide improved options during an adverse event. Thus, there remains a need for improved safety, including safety within the school, particularly within classrooms.